


Candyland

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Candy Canes, Dildos, Double Penetration, Drugs Made Them Do It, Gangbang, M/M, New Planets, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones beams down to a Class M planet, and can't believe what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> For my darling Yeaka~ <3 I hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays and a wonderful New Year to you! :D

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Bones doesn't add the obligatory 'I'm getting too old for this shit', but it hangs on the air, not that there is anyone around to listen. Or sane enough to listen.

The landing party had commed for the doctor to beam down to the surface right away, and grabbing a med kit, the doctor had quickly complied.

Nothing could have ever readied him for what he rematerialized into.

The landscape was soft and glistening with some glittery kind of snow. Except that when it fell, it didn't melt. But that wasn't the strangest thing. The air was thick with the smell of peppermint and pine trees, and many snow coated firs were spattered all along the landscape, oddly enough encrusted with glimmering multicolored lights. But that wasn't the strangest thing. There seemed to be buildings amidst the snow that looked like they were made of gingerbread, decorated in icing and gumdrops, candies and other sweets.

But still, that wasn't the strangest thing.

No, the strangest thing would be his fool captain and not-very-logical-at-the-moment Vulcan first officer naked as jaybirds and humping like bunnies, skin glittering with the iridescent fluff.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Leonard demands, but he can't pull his eyes away. The other two men are entwined, mouths locked and hands groping. It's distracting. "Dammit Jim, you're the captain, you think you can just do whatever you want?"

It's a rhetorical question, because everyone knows that Jim Kirk pretty much DOES do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. 

The two men barely pause in their ministrations to glance at him, and he frowns. Their pupils are blown, eyelids drooping heavily, and movements slightly sluggish, telltale signs of an intoxication of some sort. "What the hell have you two gotten into?" He mutters.

Jim giggles up at him, fingers reaching out to him. The doctor rolls his eyes, reaching for his tricorder, but the look in Spock's eyes stops him short. There's a feral sort of hunger in those eyes. Leonard swallows and glares levelly back at the other man. "Don't you give me any crap, hobgoblin!"

It's impossible to get the two men to disentangle from each other, so Bones gives up on that. A quick scan shows heart rates normal, nothing out of the ordinary, save for a small discrepancy in brainwaves. He stands for a moment and looks out at the landscape, wondering where the hell the rest of the landing party has gotten to, because this is pretty damn bad. 

A glimmer behind one of the spun sugar panes of a gingerbread house catches his eye, and McCoy has the distinct feeling he's being watched. He looks down and quickly looks away; those two are going at it again. Nothing that he wants to be around for. Wondering if the landing party is in the house, he takes a couple tentative steps towards it, hand ready on his phaser.

Suddenly, he is knocked into from behind, and the ground is a whole hell of a lot closer. So close he feels like he's choking on the fluffy, unmelting snow. The world tilts as he manages to turn over onto his back, gasping as multicolored lights engulf his vision. The damn snowflakes keep falling into his eyes and mouth and he doesn't know if he's going to cough or sneeze.

Above he sees is Spock, standing naked and savage. "Have you gone mad, you pointy eared. . ." He growls, lashing out with his leg, but the other man is too quick, on him without a seconds notice. His phaser arm raises, but Jim rips the weapon from his hand and tosses it away. He can't get any words out before Jim's mouth comes crashing down on his.

The kiss is hot and sweet, but with the underlying coolness of peppermint. Bones squirms against the younger man's tongue which only seems to prod Jim on. Struggling does nothing, and to his shock he can feel Spock's hands deftly unzipping his pants.

By the time his pants have been pulled down to his ankles, the blonde finally breaks the kiss for long enough that Leonard can gasp for air. 

"Jim, what the hell do you think you two are-" he manages before a candy cane is shoved in his mouth. But not just any candy cane. The damn thing is huge, at least an inch and a half thick, spreading his lips wide over the sticky sweet candy. For a moment he's thankful for the saliva in his mouth that the other man had coaxed with the kiss, the damn thing is so big that it's hard to do anything but swallow awkwardly.

He lets out an irritated grunt as his pants are ripped from his ankles. Spock's hands are on his legs, inching upwards. There is little that he can do to break free of the two men, and Jim stares dreamily down at him while pushing the slick peppermint in and out of his mouth slowly. All Leonard knows is that when this is all said and done with both men are gonna pay-

A hot, rough tongue probes between his ass cheeks, and Bones can only let out a muffled groan. This really can't be happening. Nothing about this makes any damn sense, since when does a winter wonderland equate to freaky sex? Fuck space travel, Fuck away missions, and fuck-

_FUCK!_

Spock's tongue pushes past that tight ring of muscle, slightly cool with the lingering essence of mint, probing delicately as the doctor desperately tries to clench and keep him out. Pleadingly, he stares up at Jim, but those half lidded eyes and the other man touching his own cock quickly tell him that no one is home. 

Just the sight is enough to make his own cock twitch. Hell strike that, between Spock's ministrations and the sugary rod working his mouth, he can feel himself filling out, throbbing thickly between his legs. Between the two sensations, it's hard not to give in, sweet peppermint lulling him into a false sense of desire, of enjoyment.

Bones' eyes snap open. That was it, the same peppermint must have some sort of aphrodisiac, based on the taste of it on Jim's mouth, the feel of it on Spock's. The Vulcan probes deeper, and the doctor can't help but arch his body, fingers clenching in the snow. It feels like he's drowning in sensation. 

The peppermint stick is pulled from his mouth, and the man sputters at it's absence, air thankfully filling his lungs again. But the respite is only for a moment, because the captain finds this the perfect moment to start fucking his face. Jim's cock passes his lips before he can utter a single word, but Bones can do nothing, except swallow. Jim sighs appreciatively, rocking his hips until the other man's nose is flush with his soft blonde pubic hair. 

Suddenly, the Vulcan's tongue vacates him, and the doctor moans uncontrollably, sure that he's blushing bright red at his body's betrayal. He is not empty for very long, before he feels something hard prodding at his entrance. Shocked, his eyes open wide. It's too hard to be a dick, and slightly sticky for as slippery as it feels.

That fucking candy cane.

Bones tries to struggle harder, but the Vulcan only props his legs up, one arm holding them up and out of the way as the other presumably readies the phallic candy. He wishes that he could see, but what would the point be? Between Jim in his mouth and Spock at his groin, he's literally pinned beneath a rock and a hard place.

Slowly, the rod pushes in, stretching him wider than Spock's tongue. Bones hisses around Jim, and the blonde groans appreciatively, sliding out only to push back into that tight heat. Spock is relentless, pushing in until the doctor feels stuffed, then withdrawing quickly. Traction on the cane is touchy, sticking slightly to his inner walls, but just slick enough that the burn isn't painful. In fact, the more that Spock pushes in and out, the hotter he starts to feel all over his body, until he is rocking along with the rhythm of his thrusts. 

Spock makes a noise deep in his throat, and Leonard looks up to see Jim look roguishly over his shoulder, and suddenly, the two men are kissing above him. Spock's hand angles differently, and without even thinking about it, he knows that the stick is rubbing against his prostate. Desperately, Bones thrusts into the air, overtaken by the temptation of the peppermint, groaning around the cock in his mouth. 

They're both above him, fucking hot and getting him bothered and he wants to move, to be a part of it, to fuck them silly and chastise them for ever getting on this God forsaken planet and maybe spank them until their asses are raw, and oh God, that Vulcan knows just where to push-

He's coming before he realizes it, spurting into the air, streaking white across their faces. Both turn to look down at him, and he lays, gasping and twitching around both phalluses inside him. They exchange a look, one that Leonard doesn't like one bit.

Jim pulls out of his mouth, still hard and throbbing, and leans over Bones' face, cum smeared cheeks tantalizingly close. Before the doctor knows what he's doing, his tongue darts out to lathe away some of the mess, and the captain purrs with appreciation.

The candy cane inside him has stilled. Bones can't help but wiggle his hips a little, and is disappointed when the Vulcan removes the object. Almost instantly, he is rewarded with the press of the tip of the Vulcan's cock at his entrance.

The blonde looks back and whines, and Spock casts him a dark look. The tension on the air is palpable, but before Leonard can say a word, Spock rams into him.

Bones screams, the burn of it almost to much, even with the preparation. Spock is huge, he knew as much from prior doctors exams, but he'd never expected for this to ever be happening with the other man. The Vulcan surges over him, fucking with brute force until the doctor's screams turn into torrid moans. 

He's never felt so fucking good before. Spock pulls him up into his lap, and he wriggles unabashedly, bouncing like a cheap slut on that cock.

Jim is off to his side, visibly pouting. Leonard can barely keep his eyes open, tongue lolling out, smiling uncontrollably at his captain. What had been wrong? There was no reason for Jim to look so upset. Bones crooks a finger at him, and the blonde crawls over to him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. The doctor moans in satisfaction.

It happens too fast, he doesn't realize what is happening to him as Spock continues to thrust brutally in and out of him.

Suddenly, the Vulcan feels larger, cock. . . undulating. There's something not right with that. Bones manages to look out and sees Kirk's fingers pushing in with the Vulcan's cock, spreading him impossibly wide. He lets out a muffled grunt of protest, but it only seems to spur Jim on, who pushes in with a fervor. The addition of those fingers only helps in massaging his prostate, and soon Bones is moaning, hips undulating as if searching for more. 

He doesn't realize what Jim is doing when he breaks the kiss and slips behind him. Doesn't realize what is happening when those fingers slip away. But does know exactly what is going to happen when he feels Spock's erection pull nearly all the way out, and then both men's cocks pushing lightly at his entrance.

_Oh hell no. No no no-_

"Don't you even dare, you goddamn-"

Stars. All he can see are multicolored stars everywhere. Neither man listens, both pushing in at the same time, and all Bones can feel is cock, too much cock, filling and stretching him. There is a high pitched noise, and it takes him awhile to realize it's himself, keening harshly as he is pierced so fully on both men's cocks. Neither man moves for the longest time, allowing the doctor to adjust. They are still waiting to the point where no movement becomes excruciating, and he wiggles on them. Bones is rewarded with a slight brush against his prostate, and before he knows it he is pushing against them, cherishing the burning friction inside.

Spock grabs his hips and slides out a little, eliciting a soft gasp from the captain, who follows the motion. Before he knows it, they are fucking him in tandem, as he writhes upon them. Jim's hand snakes around to encase his erection, and Spock bites into his shoulder, movements becoming erratic.

Fire builds in his belly, everything smells fresher, feels sharper. The cocks inside him crescendo and erupt, and he groans as he follows suit, painting the Vulcan's chest white. He feels so full, the heat of his captain and commander's orgasms filling his insides, dribbling out onto their laps. He feels fulfilled, he feels satiated, he feels. . .

Bones grimaces, shifting on the cocks inside him. He feels completely stretched and embarrassed and dirty. Spock blinks rapidly at him, a slightly shocked look passing his eyes that never actually reaches his face. It's all Leonard can do to remain wordless while he pulls out. 

Jim on the other hand, looks like the cat who at the canary, a smile still plastered on those plush lips. His cock is still half hard, but at least for the moment he looks down for the count. 

The Vulcan clears his throat. "It would seem, doctor, that we have been drugged."

For a moment, all Bones can do is stare at the other man. He can feel come dripping down his thighs, cheeks burning red with embarrassment. The doctor can feel that one vein in his forehead twitching. The one that always twitches when it seems like someone has said something really stupid. Calmly, he sucks in a breath of air and counts to ten. 

By ten, he's still pissed off, but reaches for his pants. "Let's just find the rest of the damn landing party and get the hell out of here."

~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Hours later, after medical checkups and a full analysis of the chemical compound of the peppermint sticks, proved that the candy had indeed been a form of aphrodisiac. Still, little was explained about the planet and why everything looked like a Christmas postcard.

But with more sex.

Jim came in sheepishly after the rest of the exams had been done, hands behind his back.

"What is it?" Bones growls, pretending to go over some findings on a PADD, but really just trying not to think about how empty his ass feels. Bastards. Just see if those two would enjoy that happening to them. . .

"I just wanted to apologize. I mean, who would have thought? Christmas candy that makes you want to fuck everything in sight?" Jim chuckles, but it dies out at the scalding look that the doctor gives him. "Oh, come on Bones, I don't want to fight with you. I came here to make up."

"None of this would have happened if you could just keep things out of your damned mouth!" Leonard chides. The captain had already admitted to licking one of the sweets just to see if it tasted like a real candy cane. Then it seemed all hell had broken loose with the blonde's libido. Since they had beamed back up to the Enterprise, Spock had not looked at the doctor, and Jim had continued to say how they all would look back and laugh on this one day.

Bones found that doubtful.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just been so long since I had any holiday sweets. The temptation was too much." Bones snorts at the comment. As if any temptation wasn't too much for Jim Kirk. "Will you please accept my peace offering?

With a sigh, Leonard looks into those crystal blue eyes and nods. "Fine."

The corner of Jim's mouth quirks upwards. His hands come from behind his back, one placing a hot full mug of frothy hot chocolate on his desk. It smells rich and chocolatey, something that looks totally appealing. 

Save for the candy cane hanging out of the side of the cup. 

By the time Bones looks up, Jim is already out the door, laughter pealing down the hallway as he makes his getaway.

Leonard grimaces after him, the little shit. 

_Just you wait, Jimboy._ he thinks, as he plucks the candy cane from the liquid, and brings it to his lips, sucking the chocolate from it. _Your next physical is going o be a doozy._

The candy cane crunches in half, as he bites down hard, already plotting the ways to pay back his captain.


End file.
